This invention relates generally to the field of hydroelectric power and more specifically to a system and apparatus for improved turbine pressure and pressure drop control.
There are a variety of prior art systems for increasing power through conventional turbines. None of these patents shows the innovative combination of the present invention and its use of various enhancements to control pressure drop at the rotating turbine. This invention works with both horizontal and vertical axis hydrokinetic turbines.